Corya Sheridan
|Klasse = |Spezialisierung = Späher/Scharfschütze; Waffenloser Kampf; Alle Arten von Schusswaffen |Arsenal = Hârukâ |Vorname = Corya |Nachname = Sheridan |Alter = 27 Jahre |Größe = 164 Zenitmeter |Gewicht = 70 Kilogramm |Haarfarbe = Schwarz |Augenfarbe = Graublau |Besonderheiten = Angespitzte Eckzähne |Gesinnung = Chaotisch Neutral}} Aktuell Beschreibung Corya Sheridan sieht aus als hätte jemand ihr Gesicht für diverse Versuche benutzt. Unter anderem einem Flammenwerfertest und Klingenschärfe. Immerhin hat ein Auge das alles überlebt. Das andere wird geschützt von einer Augenklappe, die ein stilisierter Wolfskopf ziert. Lächelt die versehrte, aber eigentlich nicht hässliche Frau, könnte man sich wohl vor den angespitzten Eckzähnen erschrecken... muss man aber nicht. Vom Körper her ist sie auf den ersten Blick nichts besonderes. Sie hat auf der rechten Brust eine Tätowierung - jenen stilisierten Wolfskopf, der auch ihre Augenklappe ziert - sowie eine weitere, die von ihrer linken Schulter über den Arm reicht und Rosenranken mit dazu passenden Blüten darstellt. Der Körper der kleinen Frau ist athletisch und trainiert. Sie ist nicht unbedingt als üppig zu bezeichnen. Man hat eben Rundungen. Oftmals wird ihr Körper von einfacher Lederkleidung verdeckt. Ist das nicht der Fall, so erblickt ihr so will in ihrer Militärmontur. Zitate " Verschütt meinen Kaffee und Ich habe 5 Worte für dich !*knurrt grollend* Meine Faust dein Arsch Handpuppe !" " Wat geht Dir dat an , wou Ich wohn, Du Sackgesicht ?" " Rühr meine Kinder an und Ich klopp dich so durch, das selbst deine Enkel noch blaue Fleck´n haben !" Militärischer Werdegang/Ausbildungen/Leben Beitritt in die Armee Theramore mit 14. Versetzung zur Königlichen Armee nach Sturmwind.Danach diente sie viele Jahre in der Armee, der Krone. Sie durchlief eine Spezialausbildung zum Kommando Soldat. Sie nahm an vielen, Schlachten teil mal mit oder ohne Erfolg, was ihr Wesen geprägt hat. Ihre Leidenschaft , ist das Schmieden, worin sie sich, wie sollte es auch anders sein, auf Schusswaffen spezialisierte. Nach dem Sie die Armee verlies , wurde sie der Wache zugeteilt. Aber hier war Sie nicht lange Glücklich. Ihr Herz...und all ihre Liebe, hängt an ihren Adoptiv-Kindern, Amilia, Sunny , Anhia, Violea ,Lana und Vaniren , sowie ihrer Ehefrau Rak´shah Sheridan-Kingston. Nach der Armee ,diente sie eine Weile als Leutnant in der Nachtwache Dunkelhain´s. Schliesslich hatte sie genug von Krieg und Kampf SIe gründete die Agentur Schattenvolk , eine Organisation die sich auf Personen und Objektschutz, spezialisiert hat. Daneben leitet, Sie die Taverne "zum tanzendem Fuchs" im Zwergenviertel. Viele Geheimnisse ranken sich um das Temperamentsbündel. So soll Sie beispielsweise im Krieg in Nordend, ihren eigenen Ehemann erschossen haben. Vertrauen tut sie lediglich ihrer Familie und ihren Schwestern. Corya besitzt wohl, das loseste Mundwerk Sturmwinds, doch besitzt man einmal ihre, Freundschaft, tut Sie alles für einen. Ihre Art..ihr Wesen wirken als komme Sie aus der Gosse doch sollte man sie niemals Unterschätzen. Alles in allem...scheint die gute derzeit im Wandel.. AUSZEICHNUNGEN: Verdienstspange in Silber des Argentumkreuzzuges Tapferkeitsabzeichen für Verdienste die über jede Tapferkeit und Pflichterfüllung, im Fronteinsatz hinausgehen. Verwundetenabzeichen. Was andere so über Corya sagen Familie & Freunde & Bekannte & Leute, die sie nicht mag SÄMTLICHE Kommentare hinter den gelisteten Personen sind GEDANKEN des Charakters und IC NICHT bekannt. Familie: '* Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif' John Sheridan Lord und Kapitän der Königlichen Marine- Ich Liebe dich Vater, danke....für alles. ( Verstorben)' * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Shelaja Sheridan Mama...warum ? (Verstorben) * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Selenia Sheridan Geliebte Tochter....Ich denke jeden Tag an dich! Mama Liebt dich mein Schatz. ( Verstorben) '* Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif' Jack Sheridan Pass auf unsere Tochter auf...geliebter Eheman. ( Verstorben)' * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Annika Sheridan Schwesterherz...Du bist nun an einem besserem Ort.(Verstorben)) * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Yari Sheridan Scheisse Schwester...WO bist Du nur. ( Verschollen * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Clerissa "Varg" Nordsturm Bluts-Stammesschwester Ich Liebe dich ''' Thylena Sheridan-Kingston - meine Schwester Du bist meine engste Vertraute Kilara "Lara" Sheridan geb. Adams - Es ist schön das Du wieder da bist, und deine Vergangenheit verarbeitet hast. Dr. Tasmin Felhainir-Kreuzberg - Du machst dich kleine Amilia Sheridan-Kingston - Meine jüngste. Ich Liebe dich kleiner Wolf Violea Sheridan-Kingston - Schüchtern aber liebevoll Nihal Sheridan-Kingston - Mein Engel Anhia Sheridan-Kingston - Mama liebt dich Vaniren Sheridan-Kingston - *quitscht* Ich liebe meinen Enkel und dich Lana "Goldie" Sheridan - Mein Schatz...es ist schön wie Du langsam Erwachsen wirst. Rak´shah "Rak" Sheridan-Kingston - Mein Eheweib...du..Sinn meines Lebens ! '''Freunde: * Grolbar Sehr guter Freund. Mein Schmiededelehrer....Ich mag dich Kurzer ! * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Algar von Trellheim Einer meiner ältesten und besten Freunde ! Für nen Lichtfurzer ganz in Ordnung. Und sein Essen.....*sabbert* * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif James McKinley Alter Freund und Waffenbruder.Die Wache hätte dich BITTER nötig ( Verstorben) * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gifGalus Wolf McLane Ehemaliger Dienstherr und Freund * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Naomi Darkrey Ich hab dich geliebt verdammt....Ruhe in Frieden ( Verstorben) * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Rabethea McLane Super Ärztin, Köchin Paladin. Aber hat mich gezwungen ein KLEID anzuziehen *schaudert* * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Ella die Rote - Kapitän der Blutigen Freiheit. MEIN Käpt´n Ich folge dir BLIND ! * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Tiadorma 'die Gusche' Finnig Arbeitet für Algar....macht super Kaffee ! *Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Nahlen Gatling - Lass dich mal wieder blicken eh ! ** Jack Mulldon - Scheisse, das Ich "dich" mal als Freund bezeichne *schmunzelt* Bekannte: * Gaya Maruan- Bekannte von Tasmin und Ex von Lara. Bin Vorsichtig bei ihr. Verhältnis Unsicher: folgt Leute, die sie nicht mag/ Totfeinde: link=http://diealdor.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Justine A. Winter - Ich hoffe Du bekommst was Du verdienst ! link=http://diealdor.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Jessi McQuade- So langsam wirst Du lästig Ich denke ich werde an deinem Bruder ein Exempel statuieren Kategorie:Ehemalige Charaktere